Snowflakes
by HellFrozenRain
Summary: Piers x You (reader insert). Possible one-shot. Rated T just incase.
1. Part 1

**_A/N: This is a one-shot, but I may make one or two more chapters depending on the feedback I get. One of them may be about Chris' Christmas party (that should be fun). _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_© Capcom. (I wish I owned Resident Evil. I'd bring Piers back.)_**

Snow crunched under your feet as you approached the clearing. The bare trees were silent, bending downwards slightly from last night's snow weighing down on them. No birds chirped, you guessed that they were probably all sleeping in their warm nests. Everything was still. Even in the serene surroundings your mind hadn't strayed from the thought of him. Piers Nivans. A few weeks ago, you, Piers, and Chris Redfield - your captain, had narrowly escaped death. The scenes of the past few weeks that were crammed in the back of your mind flowed forward as you walked:

The captain being grabbed by a huge B.O.W.

Piers helping saving him, but getting his arm cut off in the process.

Injecting himself to stay alive.

The three of you rushing to an escape pod.

Piers passing out, but you and the captain managing to keep him alive until the chopper came.

Piers being admitted to the hospital.

You had been told by the doctors that Piers wouldn't make it. There was no hope for him. They had operated on him for endless hours, but even after the operation, he never woke up. Probably wouldn't wake up ever again. They were able to extract the virus from his body completely, and fix his eye so that he would be able see out of it. They even saved most of his arm. But since the virus wasn't stimulating him anymore – and his body was already in a weakened state – he would die. Even though he wouldn't be able to see or hear you, the doctors let you visit him one last time before he made his passing. Taking hesitant steps, you had made your way to his room. Room A2. You slowly opened the door. Putting a hand to your mouth, you ran over to his bedside. Piers was so pale. _Too _pale. From what the doctors had stirred up, you though he'd look pretty bad. But in your eyes, he didn't. Piers was still as handsome as you remembered. The only difference was that his arm was mangled and one half of his face was deformed a little. You didn't care though. He was still the brave, heroic man you used to know. You touched his cheek, tears sliding effortlessly down yours, you kissed his forehead softly. "I know you can't hear me," you whispered into his ear, "but you did a very brave thing. You are the captain's hero. And mine." Letting yourself stare at him for a few moments more, you begun to close the door, but stopped in shock. You thought you saw his hand move. You pushed the ridiculous thought away as having an overactive imagination, but you waited to see if it would happen again. You wanted it to happen again. Then the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. That was it. You knew you hadn't imagined that. Without a word, you ran down the hallway, grabbing a doctor's arm and dragging him back towards the room, all the while frantically explaining what you had just witnessed.

A few days after that, Piers was released from the hospital. The captain drove him home.

"Looks like I can retire after all, right Piers?" He stole a glance at the man sitting the passenger seat, then snapped his eyes back to the road.

"I guess so, Captain."

"You have to get used to calling me Chris, Piers. Soon people will be calling you 'captain'."

"Right, Cap- ... Chris. Sorry, Cap- oh never mind." They looked away from each other for a split second, and then Chris slapped the back of Piers' neck, laughing loudly. After the side-splitting journey home, Chris got Piers comfortable in his living room. His favorite show was on, he had a bowl of steaming soup, a soft blanket was wrapped around him, and his arm felt better than he imagined it would. Just to be cautious, he still had a bottle of pain pills on the table next to him. Chris told Piers where he could find him if he wanted to visit him, and invited him to his upcoming Christmas party before leaving. A knock on the door sounded from the kitchen, and Piers sat up straighter and cranked down his television. "Who is it?" He said.

"It's me!" You said.

"_! You can come in; it's too cold out there to be standing on the porch."

Within a few moments, you were sitting beside him with a plate of cookies. You handed them to him. He smiled, gently tugging at the Saran wrap and smelling the air above the plate. "Mmm…smells delicious. You made these?" He looked up.

"Yeah. It took me forever to find the recipe, but Chris insisted on that particular kind. He said you'd love it."

"Well, I do! Thanks, _!"

"No problem. How's your arm?"

Piers lifted his arm from under the blanket and started flexing his muscles comically. "Feels great! I can practically do anything I want." His smiled wavered. "…How's my face look?"

You had guessed he'd be self-conscious about his appearance, and you didn't even know what to say. "It looks fine. Not half as bad as I was told it would."

"But it's still bad."

"No, Piers, it's not."

"I'm taking a walk."

You didn't stop him as he walked over to his coat tree, grabbed his scarf and coat, and walked out the door into the cold. You sighed, putting on your coat also, and waiting until you saw him disappear into the woods, then walked out of the door after him.

You snapped back to reality as you spotted Piers a few meters away sitting on a log, his back to you. His head was in his hands. Slowly, you walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at you, patting the log. Not taking your eyes off of him, you sat down.

"Piers, I have to say something."

"Yes?"

"I don't care what you look like. You could have no arm and a glass eye and I wouldn't care. You are still the brave, heroic, and talented man you used to be – even if your appearance may have changed a little. You've still got your friends, too. Chris and I are here for you if you need some help. We've got your back, Piers. And I don't think that anyone would care what you look like, anyway. It's in the newspapers. You're a hero, Piers. We all respect you for that."

Piers sat for a second, mulling over what was just said. After a long silence, he finally responded. "Thanks. That means a lot to me, what you just said."

"You're welcom-"

You felt a pair of warm lips press against yours. Piers' hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. Feeling the warmth of his body kept the cold, wintery air away. Your hands grasped a handful of his coat, and his lips pressed harder, melding over yours with practiced ease. Carefully, they pulled away, but his face was still very close to yours and his forehead was pressing against your bangs. It began to snow slightly. Some snowflakes fell, resting on Piers' light brown hair and his nose.

"_."

Your (e/c) eyes focused on his and you breathed, "Yes?"

"I love you."

You were thrilled. Piers had just said the three words you had been waiting to tell him for the longest time. He loved you.

"I…I love you too." You managed to squeak. He smiled, grabbed your hands and stood up. He weaved his fingers through yours, and you hoped that he would never let go, not in a thousand years. Soon, you were walking back to his house with your head resting on his shoulder, his arm around yours. Sitting on his couch together, he turned the TV back on. You watched random horror movies for the rest of the night, until you fell asleep with your head on his lap. Piers' eyelids were getting heavier, but he wanted to stay up a little longer to watch you sleep. You looked so beautiful. So peaceful. He stroked your (h/c) hair and caressed head. He slumped forward, falling into a restful sleep.

**_End note: How was it? Don't forget to leave a review. But please don't be ignorant – constructive criticism is allowed but absolutely NO flaming. Thanks! And yes, Piers is one of my favorite Resident Evil characters. And yes, I will be doing more of these - but I need some more time to get some ideas. Next should be one with Steve, Leon, Kevin, or one with Chris and Jill. _**


	2. Part 2

Smells of freshly baked cookies filled your nose. You were very proud of the cookies you made. Every guest to Chris' Christmas party had to bring some kind of food. You decided to bake the cookies; no one else wanted to. Putting on an oven mitt, you pulled the cookie tray out of the warm oven and set it on the counter, marveling at your work. As you began to ice them, your iPhone made a beeping sound – telling you to get your butt moving to the party. Instead of rushing to ice them all, you popped the only iced one into your mouth, washed it down with a glass of water, and checked your clock again. If you hurried, you knew you'd be there in time.

By the time you were walking up the side of Chris' driveway, it began to snow again. Placing your feet carefully on the already snow slicked steps, you rang the doorbell and a woman you've never seen before stuck her head out of the door. She was wearing a variation of Santa's suit, but with fur on the sleeves and around the strapless top, the skirt part ending just above her knees. She was very festive.

"Oh, you must be (y/n). Nice to meet you!" She reached out her hand and you shook it. "I'm Jill Valentine. Chris has told me a lot about you." You smiled warmly at her as you realized that you've heard her name before.

"I've heard a lot about you from Chris."

She blushed, and opened the door wider. "Come in. Mm…those cookies smell delicious." Jill paused. "Chris! (y/n) is here!" Chris jogged down the stairs, giving a brunette a piggy back ride. She looked strikingly similar to him, the same eyes and nose. She was wearing a red vest with a black t-shirt underneath and ripped up black jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, loose strands rippling on her face.

"Hey soldier." He teased. "Have you met my little sister?" He said, tousling the girl's hair. She pushed his wrist back and walked closer to you.

"Nice to meet you – I'm Claire."

You, Chris, Jill, and Claire sat in the living room talking for a very long time about everything - school, funny stories, the zombies, training, everything. Around five thirty, Jill stood up. "It's almost time for Christmas dinner!" She said, jumping slightly and clapping her hands together. "We're still waiting on Piers, Sherry, Leon, Jake, and Helena, though." Chris looked like he was going to say something to Claire, but the doorbell rang, and she was gone. Leon stood outside the painted glass with Helena. Sherry walked up the driveway looking rather sad – Jake probably decided that he wasn't coming. Claire gave Leon a hug and shook Helena's hand, but when Sherry came to the door she squeezed her so hard it looked like she would break in half.

"Ugh…Claire…please…stop squeezing…me…" Sherry croaked. Claire let go but held onto Sherry's shoulders, gazing at her from head to toe.

"Sherry…you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you! You're a … woman now!" She was getting choked up and Sherry starting tearing up too.

"I haven't seen you for so long Claire. Ever since Raccoon City, my life has never been the same. You and Leon saved my life. I haven't gotten to tell you that…" Changing the subject as Jill handed Claire a tissue, Sherry said, "Speaking of Leon, where is he?" Leon came up from behind her, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Right here, girl."

Everyone began to set the table, but you hung by the door, waiting for Piers. You knew he would come soon, there was a logical explanation of why he hadn't shown up yet – you just didn't figure it out yet. Just as you were about to give up all hope and go into the kitchen, there was a knocking at the door. Chris nodded at you, guessing who it was as you dashed over to the door. Through the glass, you saw Piers. When you opened the door, his smile got bigger, but there was a glint of despair in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" You whispered.

"I don't think I'm ready to be around people yet."

You shrugged. "Piers, the only people here are Chris, his 'girlfriend' Jill," you put emphasis on 'girlfriend, "his little sister, Claire, Leon, Helena, and Sherry. It isn't that bad. Mostly everyone knows you. I'm sure they'd like to see you." He held your gaze for a few seconds until you held his hand. "C'mon. We're just about to eat."

During dinner, every talked. So many conversations were going on; you didn't really know who was saying what. Claire, Sherry and Leon were continuing their little reunion – surely making everyone around them feel warm inside, because it was happening to you. Chris and Jill were talking with Piers, and you started a conversation with Helena. You had only gotten to talk to her a few times during your latest mission, and she seemed a little pushy to you at first. But after you got to know her, you realized how nice she was. Leon commented on your cookies, and you complimented on his awesome meat-preparing skills. Everyone loved Sherry's punch, Claire's vegetables, and Helena's casserole. Apparently, Chris' wine really packed a packed a punch – dynamite comes in small packages, after all – and Jill's cake was great. Piers managed to bring a burnt shepherd's pie, but everyone ate it anyway and gave him a pat on the back.

After everyone was done eating, only wine was left on the table, Chris stood up and clicked a spoon on the side of his glass.

"We, the survivors of several viral outbreaks, friends, allies, family -" He smiled at Claire "- gathered here today. We ate a wonderful dinner, talked, and became closer. Isn't that what Christmas is all about? Togetherness? I mean, did any of you get that warm feeling today?"

Leon grunted and shook his head in agreement with Sherry. Claire nodded too, but there was a hint of strong sadness in her eyes. You wondered what it was about. It almost looked like Chris' eyes when Finn died just months ago.

"I loved that. But there is one other thing I want to bring up. I want to talk of the braveness I have encountered over my years in S.T.A.R.S and the BSAA besides all of the people sitting in this room." He cleared his throat. "My best friend, Barry Burton – he has saved my ass many times, even by accident." Jill giggled and so did Claire. "Sadly, he couldn't come here today – he was a little held up with his own family, a wife and two daughters, who he is deeply devoted to." He stole a meaningful glance at Jill. You wished you knew the cool people your captain was talking about. "Rebecca Chambers. She played a key role in the events before the mansion incident…I'm sure you all know of it," everyone nodded, "she was very brave. Even though she was the youngest, most inexperienced person in the group, she stayed calm and lived. She is the sole survivor of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team…and let's have a moment of silence for those lost souls." Everyone feel silent. Jill closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek. Chris rubbed her back.

"Brad Vickers. Even though old Chickenheart left us to die in a frenzy of panic, he still came back for Jill, Rebecca, Barry, and I in the end. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He was killed by the Nemesis just before Raccoon City's destruction, and I'm sure those who knew him will never forget him. Richard Aiken. Y'see, Richard saved my life from a huge, mutated shark by the name of Neptune, and if it weren't for his camaraderie, I'd probably be fish bait." That remark sparked a few laughs. "Joseph Frost. I never knew him too well, but from what I saw, he was a promising soldier. He was killed by a zombie dog the moment our helicopter landed." Chris patted his heart and cleared his throat again. "Steve Burnside." At the mention of this boy's name, Claire sniffed and shuffled her feet. "He was a prisoner in Rockfort Island, and he escaped when the zombies broke out. It wasn't his fault that he was landed there…his father was an Umbrella employee looking for some quick cash and leaked some data, ultimately landing himself and Steve in there after his wife was murdered. Steve was very brave, even under the command of the t-Veronica virus; he resisted it, and saved Claire's life."

Chris was silent for a second, his eyes sparkling and continued. "Sheva Alomar. A year ago, in Africa, she fought fearlessly beside me, and helped Jill and I put an end to Albert Wesker's life. She couldn't come – she's on a mission somewhere – but I'm sure she would have come to meet all of you if she had the chance. And my soldiers. They died under my command, but they were some of the bravest people I've known. Especially Finn. Right, Piers?"

Piers gulped. "Right, Captain." Looking at Claire and Jill, Chris finished the end of his speech.

"I know it is hard to remember these people. They died – all because of this damn bio warfare. But it is important that we remember them – and respect them. Think of them. Don't push it away thinking it will erase the pain, because it won't. All we can do is remember them, and think of seeing them again sometime. A Toast?"

Everyone lifted theirs glasses, clinked them together, and drank. After the party, everyone gave hugs and kisses and numbers, hoping to see each other again next year – same time, same place. Jill stayed at Chris' house – probably to spend the night with him – Claire went back to her house, Sherry went home to Jake, and Helena and Leon went back to whatever special place that they needed to be at with Leon saying something about, 'seeing Ashley again'. On the sidewalk, you met up with Piers.

"Hey, Piers."

He turned to face you. "Hey, (y/n). That was a great party."

"I know, the food was awesome, and I really loved that speech the Captain made."

"I liked it too. And I wasn't even nervous about being around all those people."

You smiled. "See, I told you it wouldn't take long to adjust."

"It wasn't a matter of adjusting. It was you. You made me realize that I needed to stop feeling bad for myself and start living again, and enjoy myself."

You blushed slightly. "No problem, Piers."

He grabbed your hand and swung it back and forth. "Want to come over to my house and have some hot chocolate and watch some movies?"

You gripped his hand back. The two of you began the short walk to Piers' house through the blanket of snow. Piers wrapped his long scarf loosely around his neck and yours at the same time, connecting himself to you. You could feel his warm breath on your neck, and you rested you head in the crook of his neck. You felt so safe and protected when he was around you. It was as if he was your guardian angel. Something that was in your dreams as a child. And it had come true. It was unique. Like a snowflake making a long journey from a sea of clouds.

**-END-**

**_A/N – And that's the end of the story. I had SO much fun making this! It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got so many requests to continue in addition to some follows, so I decided to add on one more chapter. Where you guys happy with the ending? Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
